Mega Man (Fan Film)
:Not to be confused with the scrapped official film adapatation. Mega Man is a fan-made movie based on the video game Mega Man, directed by Eddie Lebron. The film premiered in May 1, 2010, and was available in the web in May 7, 2010 at screwattack.com but then became available at bluecorestudios.com. Starting January 23, 2012, it has become viewable on YouTube. Synopsis In the year 20XX, Dr. Thomas Light, a Nobel Prize winning professor in the field of Robotics, creates a series of 6 revolutionary robots entitled the "Robot Master Series DRN" in an effort to use robotics as a mean to better mankind. As a personal project, Dr. Light creates 2 androids named Roll (a female) and Rock (a male) who are made to be as human as possible from appearance to behavior. Rock and Roll are, however, also created due to Light's goal to have the children he was never able to have. Meanwhile, after the creation of the series gains Light his Nobel Prize in Physics and notoriety, his partner and colleague, Dr. Albert Wily, grows enraged and jealous of Light's success. Secretly, a man who wants control and power, Dr. Wily decides to reprogram and steal the Robot Master series to do his bidding so he can wreak havoc and gain control of the city. As Wily begins to steal more of Light's creations, it becomes clear to him he has the resources to systemically gain more and more control in an effort to reach his ultimate goal: total world domination. With a strong sense of duty and regard for humanity, Rock volunteers to receive a battle upgrade in an effort to battle Wily's forces, thus donning the name "Mega Man". The battle for humanity is now between Mega Man and all the bots at Wily's disposal. Cast *Rock/Mega Man - Jun Naito *Roll - Jeanie Tse *Blues/Proto Man - Sung-Mo Cho *Dr. Thomas Light - Edward X. Young *Dr. Albert Wily - Dave Maulbeck *Cut Man - Daniel William Clark (voice) *Guts Man - Sonicmega (voice) *Ice Man - Wayne Chang *Bomb Man - Andrew Decrescenzo (voice) *Fire Man - Hugo Salazar Jr. *Elec Man - Alan Fung *Yellow Devil *Copy Robot - Jun Naito *Selina Daniels - Dara Centonze *David the Cameraman - David Horowitz *Olga 5000 - Elizabeth Lee *JBC Anchor - Ivy Hong *JBC Announcer - Caitlin Chang (voice) *Billboard Reporter - Kristen Hung Trivia *This movie uses the early American localized story invented by the localization team of Wily being Light's partner. *In the games, Mega Man is actually the first Robot Master to be created after Proto Man. In the movie he is the last one, becoming DRN-008, which was Elec Man's serial number in the games. *Shown by the film itself and the cast credits, the same premise of using the real name Rock for the main character is also used for Proto Man: Blues, his Japanese name, is used only when he isn't in his "Proto Man" battle suit. *Most of the boss Robot Masters' personalities were based on their Mega Man Powered Up counterparts, such as the bipolar soldier Ice Man, Fire Man fighting for "Justice", and Cut Man believing Mega Man to be evil. *This is not to be confused with other fan-made movies and trailers: (1), (2). *The trailer used music from the films Transformers and The Dark Knight. *The Copy Robot in the film is made differently from the one in the game. In the game, the Copy Robot is created when Mega Man is scanned by a hovering disk, which transfers its data to another disk to create a copy of Mega Man. In the film, Wily mentions that he created the Copy Robot from spare parts in Dr. Light's lab. *An image of Egoraptor's Solid Snake from the Metal Gear Awesome series is seen on Dr. Light's computer when Dr. Light talks to Dr. Wily about making another robot. *A lot of NES references were made; the console Rock and Roll were playing was an NES. The Robot Master selection screen from the first game is seen. In the news broadcast, the original Sniper Joe artwork is seen. The theme where Mega Man rushes to save Roll is a remix of the Wily Castle 2 theme from Mega Man 2. Dr. Wily gets word Mega Man is coming, the portrait of Mega Man from Mega Man 3 is seen, and the ending is similar to Mega Man 2's title screen where Mega Man is on top of a building and puts on his helmet. *The "prototype" Dr. Light mentions as a way to get to Wily's base is a reference to the transport items from Mega Man 2. *Proto Man's appearance is a reference to his non-canon appearance in Mega Man Powered Up. *The songs "I Want to Be the One" and "Lamentations of a War Machine" by The Megas are remixed versions of the Mega Man 2 ending (Lamentations of a War Machine) and the theme From Dr. Wily's first 2 castle stages from Mega Man 2 (I Want to Be the One). *There are two homages to the Ruby-Spears cartoon. One, Mega Man's helmet has a diamond shape rather than a square and two, Dr. Wily has a German accent. *Roll is reading the manga "Excel Saga" in one of the scenes. *Ivy Hong, who plays a newscaster, previously starred in the video game-based web series The New Adventures of Captain S. Sequel Director Eddie Lebron has stated constantly that he is very interested in creating a sequel to Mega Man. He has also stated that if he were to make a sequel, he would need to have another company or community site, such as IGN or GameTrailers, to give him, at the least, $15,000 to finance the sequel. External links *Actual movie *Mega Man film site *Eddie Lebron's site *Interview with Eddie Lebron *Movie trailer *Interview with Eddie Lebron on Slacker and The Man Podcast *Fan film on YouTube Category:Fandom Category:Tobedeleted